Violet is the Color of Happiness
by ArtasticSarcastic01
Summary: Violet has gone through many great adventures. Terrible, but great. She was a Princess, the General, the Goddess of War, and one of the most feared, respected and loved vampires in the world. But she is not happy. She wants love, a mate. She wants someone to love her for who she is without the titles. When she finds them, will her mate accept her love, despite her many flaws?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's Jamie once again! Welcome to my newest story (as of 11/7/2017)! This is an Underworld and Twilight Crossover, though it is mostly set in Underworld. This is an introductory chapter to the character, you guys know how I am. I hope you enjoy!**

Pairing(s):

Lucian, Katherine Whitlock

Michael Corvin, Peter Whitlock

Major Jasper Whitlock, Selene

Razahir "Raze" Khemse, Charlotte Whitlock

Kahn, minor/later OC (Christina), Alec Volturi

Aro Volturi, Leo Hall (wolf in Lucian's pack)

Caius Volturi, Erika

NOTE: Only William looks like the wolves in UNDERWORLD. The rest are PATRICIA BRIGGS/STEPHENIE MEYER style, giant wolves the size of horses

NOTE 2: Only vampires made by VICTOR, MARCUS C. and AMELIA are allergic to sunlight, vampires made by ARO, MARCUS V. and CAIUS and their creations (pretty much all the Twilight vampires and OFC) are immune to all forms of sunlight and don't have the same weaknesses as V, A and MC. vampires

(The vamps from Underworld are an experimental and weaker form of vampires created by Aro called the Asthenéstera (which is Greek for weaker ones.) His first subject was Marcus of the Corvinus Clan, who then was let loose to Change others and see what would happen. They only have the barest traces of venom, barely enough to Change another person.)

NOTE 3: Marcus is portrayed by Ben Barnes, Caius is Mitch Hewer and Aro is Douglas Booth

NOTE 4: Michael is a hybrid of the Ancient (twilight, Archaíoi means ancients in Greek) vampires and the Lycans

1202 AD 814 yrs ago when William was captured

Viktor was created 1198 AD at the age of 36, 854 years ago

Amelia was created 1200 AD at the age of 25, 841 years old

Marcus was created 1187 AD at the age of 34, 863 years old

OFC #1 Description, Lucian

Name (Last): Whitlock  
Name (First, Middle): Violet Elizabeth

Nickname(s):

Vi

Eliza

Liz

Lizabeth

Beth

Little princess (piccola principessa, маленькая принцесса, etc.)

Etc.

Age: 23 physically, 165 years old

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: June 21, 1846

Parents/Guardian(s):

Emma Kate Corvin-Whitlock (mother, deceased, born 1821)

Carter Whitlock (father, deceased, born 1815)

Aro Volturi (father figure)

Sibling(s)/Assorted Relation(s):

Johnathon Whitlock (older brother, 28, deceased, born 1842)

Thomas Whitlock (older brother, 28, deceased, born 1842)

Jeremy Higginbotham (older brother-in-law, 29, deceased, born 1841)

Annabella Whitlock-Higginbotham (older sister, 27, deceased, born 1843)

Major Jasper Lee Whitlock (older brother, maker, 26 physically, 172 years old, born 1844, left for war 1861 and was Changed in 1870)

Captain Peter Whitlock (older brother-by-venom, 24 physically, 170 years old, born 1845)

Lieutenant Charlotte Whitlock (younger sister, 18 physically, 164 years old, 1852)

Luna Higginbotham (niece, 10, deceased)

Height/Weight:

5'2"

115 lbs

Appearance:

Thick wavy/curly silky bright red hair, bum-length

Pixie-big, bright sparkling purple eyes (turn black or red when mad or feeding), long black lashes

Soft tan skin, heart-shaped face

Perfect cheekbones, button nose

Full pink lips, bottom plumper than upper

Straight pearly white teeth, slightly fanged canines

Pear-shaped curves, wide hips, medium waist, large bust

Toned stomach, round thighs, leanly muscled

Scar(s):

Thousands of vampire bite and battle/war/torture scars all over, even some burns

Branded scar, Latin 'Tot Res Morte Peius', meaning 'So Many Things Worse Than Death' on left hip

Knotted white criss-crossing whipping scars on back

Gunshot/bullet scars

1 between breasts, nicked her heart, got while protecting Charlotte from a vengeful abusive ex-fiance

2 on lower left thigh

1 graze, 2 shot through right thigh

1 graze left bicep

3 through right shoulder, close range 9mm fire

1 graze, 2 shot through left ribs/side

5 through torso

1 above right hip

1 graze left calf

Additional:

Higher than even the Major in rank and dominance in their coven, is the General and Athena, etc.

Badass, sassy, sarcastic, witty, etc.

Blunt, fierce, lots of patience but short fuse when finally angered, etc.

Very free, rebellious spirit

Very flexible

Compassionate, humble

Speaks fluently in many languages from all over the globe

Mastery in lots of fighting styles and weapons

Very good actress, can blend in with any crowd

Excellent thief

Loves music, can sing/dance almost anything, composes for and plays nearly every instrument you can name, etc.

Was bullied and beaten in school for being different, a avid reader and being smart, was constantly called names, hit and humiliated by both school mates and 'suitors'

Was abducted in 1870 by Maria to use as leverage against Jasper, was forced to join her army and became higher in command than the Major, often took punishments for her family and people she cared about within the compound, sacrificed herself for them to get out safely and was tortured by Maria's minions, saved by the Whitlock coven, was recaptured and tortured again by both Maria and her temporary ally Julian, killed Maria and took out nearly all of the Southern Vampire War campaigners

Nightmares, panic attacks, flashbacks, breakdowns, etc.

Smokes cigarettes often

Enjoys feeding from humans but only scum, the terminally ill, etc.

 **I'm actually looking forward to the next chapter. I had a lot of fun developing this character and story, and yes she's a little Mary-Sue-ish and a little OP, but hey, I'm not perfect and frankly, Lucian deserves to be happy. Please R &R, it motivates me to pump out these chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me, Jamie! Here I am with Chapter 1, I REALLY hope you guys like it, I've been working on this story for a while. I feel like this is crossover has a lot of merit and is really undermentioned. I hope I do it justice. As always, most if not all of my non-English dialogue is translated through Google Translate, with the intended sentences in parentheses. Enjoy this first chapter!**

Violet's POV

"Major!"

Laughs and shrieks echoed around the castle as I ran down her halls, my older brother on my tail.

"Ah'm gonna get ya now, Eliza!" My brother cackled, making a grab for me that I dodged by less than a centimeter. I rounded a corner, laughing triumphantly, when someone dropped from the ceiling and pinned me.

"Gotcha Eliza!" Peter crowed, throwing me over his shoulder as he stood. I used the momentum of his movements to flip out of his hold and slam his face into the marble.

"Sorry Petey-Wheat, gotta try harder next time!" I sang, blowing a kiss at his shocked face as I ran backwards. I burst into the Throne Room and threw myself into my father's arms as my brothers followed behind me.

"Papa!" I giggled, kissing his cheek. He smiled fondly at me and nuzzled my hair.

"Hello, _mio bambino stella._ You seem very happy today. I see you won your training exercise once again." Aro said, a proud look in his dark crimson eyes.

"Damn right she did." Jasper huffed, looking a bit put out that I was still faster than him but still proud as I stroked the dark skin underneath my father figure's eyes.

"Papa, have you been eating? You don't look well." I said sadly, making Caius sigh dramatically.

"He hasn't eaten since he touched Marcus a month ago, _mio cuore._ " My blonde uncle revealed. I frowned severely at my father and he pouted, crossing his arms and slouching.

"I'm not telling." Aro said petulantly. I rolled my eyes and looked to my other uncle, Marcus.

"He saw that he has a new bond but has to wait for it." Marcus said exasperatedly, flapping his hand at his melodramatic brother who flopped back in his throne.

"But whyyyyyy?" Papa whined, making me smile in sympathy and snuggle into him.

"I'm sorry, Papa." I said softly. Aro sighed and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Not your fault, _mia stella._ Now, join me for a hunt? You look a bit hungry too." He asked. I nodded eagerly and slipped off his lap, walking over to my brothers.

"You be good while I'm gone with Aro, alright? No doing anything fun without me." I said and Peter pouted but nodded, knowing that the command was mostly directed at him.

"Come, _mi cara_." Aro said, smiling a bit at me. I followed him out of the castle and out of Volterra, to Florence. Once we reached the city, my phone buzzed and I sighed.

"Go find yourself a rapist, Papa." I told him, looking at my phone. "I'll catch up in a minute. I need to take this."

"Make sure you eat too, _stella_." Papa said, kissing my forehead and dashing off as I answered my phone.

"What is it, Nathaniel?" I asked.

"Forgive me, General, but Amelia and her envoys are here in Budapest. Her train just arrived and she shall be staying at the Mansion for a few days, for a visit. You requested that I inform you should such an event arise." Nathaniel said, his voice solid and strong as always. He was one of my most faithful friends.

"Thank you, Nathaniel, I'd nearly forgotten. How's that wife of yours?"

"She's well, General. Still getting used to this life with our son." Nathaniel said fondly, making me smile.

"Thank ya, m'friend. I'll see y'all in Budapest." I said, hanging up. I quickly followed my father figure's scent and found him finishing what smelt like his second helping.

"Ah, how was your phone call, _cara stella_?" Aro asked, cutting the throat of the drug dealer he'd caught and proceeding to get rid of his body.

"Amelia's in Budapest, and it sounds as if most of the Asthenéstera have forgotten us, Papa." I said, rolling my eyes. He sighed and patted my shoulder.

"They are Asthenéstera, _mi cara_ , they are more human than vampire. They have a human-like memory, and Viktor has no doubt taught all of his creations that he was the First." Aro said wryly, making me laugh at the ridiculous thought. Viktor was only 5 decades over 800, so young compared to my family. Aro was older than 3,000 years old, and Marcus older than him. Caius was actually the youngest, which was highly ironic at times.

"I'm going to go escort Amelia. I'm fond of her and I'd like to see her. Not to mention, I'd like to remind Viktor and his Asthenéstera their place in comparison to myself." I growled to myself, remembering an incident a few months ago when some Asthenéstera did not even know my name.

"Granted, _cara stella_. Now eat, I'll go back to the castle and tell the others of your departure. I assume you'll want to leave as soon as you're done feeding." Aro chuckled and took off as I gave him a sarcastic two finger salute.

I quickly took off in the opposite direction, heading toward the other side of town. I scouted the town for a meal, but it seemed Aro had eaten everything that had come out tonight. So instead I took off toward the north side, where I knew I could find someone to eat. I raced right out of town and walked up the steps of an old but well-kept house.

"Trejian?" I called out, stepping inside.

" _Vi? Estoy en la cocina._ " (I'm in the kitchen.) He called back, making me smile. "Hola pequeña. ¿Como estas?" (Hey, little girl. How you doing?) He asked as I entered his gourmet kitchen, where my Hispanic werewolf friend was chopping onions and peppers.

" _Oye Trej. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ " (Hey Trej. What are you making?) I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and giving him a hug.

" _Fajitas. ¿Quieres uno?_ " (Fajitas. You want one?) He asked, brushing the chopped bits into a pan and turning to hug me after he set down his knife.

" _No gracias, lobo. Vine por un tipo diferente de comida._ " (No thanks, wolf. I came for a different kind of food.) I said, smiling up at the gigantic man (although to be fair in comparison to me almost everyone was a giant.)

" _Ah, ya veo. Creo que ahorré algo de su favorito en la parte posterior. He estado almacenando AB negativa para usted. ¿Quieres un poco en bolsas o fresco?_ " (Ah, I see. I think I saved some of your favorite in the back. I've been stocking AB negative for you. You want some bagged or fresh?) Trejian said, leading me toward his back rooms. I hummed in thought as we walked.

" _Hoy fresca, Trej. Hombre, si lo tiene._ " (Fresh today, Trej. Male if you have it.) I said, licking my lips in hunger. " _Voy a salir de la ciudad, así que quiero estar lleno durante unas pocas semanas._ " (I'm going out of town so I want to be full for a few weeks.)

" _Perfecto. Tengo una francesa traficante de personas, de sexo masculino, la edad es 40 años tardíos; que es un gilipollas completa._ " (Perfect. I've got a French human trafficker, male, age is late 40s; he's a complete douchebag.) Trejian said, leading me to a certain room. This one was different from the others, with iron bars over it's door. It stank of piss and booze, and I snarled knowing I already hated this man.

" _Gracias Trej. Te debo una. Te voy a enviar el cheque de costumbre con un bono._ " (Thanks Trej. I owe you one. I'll send you the usual check with a bonus.) I said, hugging the werewolf. He smiled and gave me a noogie.

" _Gracias Y de nada, niña. Usted sabe que su manera de salir cuando estés lleno, y se pueden tomar algunas bolsas si lo desea. ¡Que te diviertas!_ " (Thank you and you're welcome, little girl. You know your way out when you're full, and you can take some bags if you want. Have fun!) Trejian sang, walking away after unlocking the door. I smirked, waved him goodbye, and went inside, closing the door but not locking it behind me. I tore out the electricity and the lights in this room went out, cloaking me in shadows and darkness as I crouched in the corner.

" _Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ " (Who are you? What's going on?) I didn't respond but did come into the meager light of his shitty TV. " _Q-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_ " (What are you gonna do?) The pig stuttered in fear, making me grin ferally. I bared my fangs at him and lunged, pinning him against the wall by his throat.

" _Avez-vous peur, monsieur?_ " (Are you scared, Monsieur?) I asked sweetly in a soft, innocent voice. He flinched as my hand came up to his jaw.

" _O-Oui._ " He muttered, scent filled with fear and his eyes blown wide.

" _Bien. Tu devrais être._ " (Good. You should be.) I snarled.

Using my vampiric speed, I shot forward and sank my fangs into his throat, letting him struggle and shout in panic. The fear made his blood just so much sweeter as it ran down my throat, and though he didn't taste so good in the first place, it was worth it to taste his fear. I didn't realize just how hungry I was until the red nectar hit my lips, and I eagerly gulped the bastard's lifeblood down. He kicked and punched and tried to yell for help but his throat was filled with so much blood that all that came out of his mouth was panicking gurgles and whimpers.

As soon as his skin came in contact with mine (my lips), dark black veins began to crawl from the bite point up and down his neck, and eventually to cover all of his skin. My gift was kicking into effect in the most horrible way. My 'gift' was to absorb the life forces, memories, and abilities of others, or as Char so fondly dubbed it, being a sponge. The longer I held on: the more damage I did, the more energy I got, the stronger and potent the abilities and memories absorbed. I had killed so many in the early days, not knowing how to protect others from my skin. I had gotten to the point where I could block myself from taking memories if I wanted to, but anything else...

As I finished, his body pale and twitching at my feet, I lit a cigarette and pulled out my phone. I hit five speed dial and waited, taking a drag of smoke.

"Yes, General?" A thick Russian-accented voice asked.

"Get the jet ready, Dima. I have business in Budapest." I said, blowing a smoke ring.

"As you command, General." Demitri murmured, the ever obedient and faithful Volturi guard. "Is there anything else, _маленькая принцесса?_ " (Russian, little princess) I hummed thoughtfully, looking down at the French man's body.

"No, but thank you, Dima." I hung up; I sighed and smoked my cigarette, giving my loyal friend some time to get the jet and himself ready. I put out my cig as soon as it was done and left Trejian's house.

 **YAY! The first chapter's done! I've already got the second one lined up, so y'all won't have to wait long. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R &R, it motivates me to keep updating and feeds my muses the sustenance they need. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMMM BAAAAACKKK! Time for another chapter, loves! Also, I forgot to mention this in my other chapters, but I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD OR TWILIGHT!**

Violet's POV

I was changed and ready to go when my cab dropped me off at the airport. Felix was instantly beside me, ready to escort me to the jet. I rolled my eyes at my good friend; he was so overprotective of me. He smirked good humoredly at me and winked. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Good to see you too, Liz." Felix said sarcastically.

"You love it, Felix." I snarked, wrapping my arm around his waist. Felix held me protectively around the shoulders, glaring at men who stared and women who gaped.

"What I don't love is those sons of bitches staring at my lady, my General and my friend." Felix snarled, snapping his teeth at said men. I could feel his muscles tense and ripple under my arm and rubbed the curve of his back soothingly with my gloved fingers.

"Felix, my friend, you know that I am saving myself for my mate or mates, whoever they may be, and that if anyone tries anything, they will have you, the Volturi, the Whitlocks and me to go through." I said softly. "C'mon, let's get on the jet before Santiago and Dima leave without us."

We bypassed security with no difficulty, and I had no luggage so that was easy. It was a hassle getting through the crowds though, especially with women trying to 'covertly' feel up Felix. He always snarled at them angrily and made them back off, but it pissed us both off to no end. Thank god we made it through without killing anybody. When we finally got to our hangar, Santiago was just coming toward it with a phone to his ear.

" _Lo so, il mio re, ma avrebbe dovuto essere qui ormai._ " (Italian, I know, my king, but she should have been here by now.) Santiago said heatedly, probably talking to Caius. I snuck up behind him and jumped for his shoulders, grinning as he startled and moved to throw me before he realized just who was on his back. " _Perdonate la mia paranoia, mio re, lei appena arrivata._ " (Italian, Forgive my paranoia, my king, she just arrived.)

" _Rilassati, sto bene. Santiago era solo di essere un bastardo paranoico come al solito. Siamo sul nostro modo di Budapest, io ti amo e arrivederci._ " (Italian, Relax, I'm fine. Santiago was just being a paranoid bastard like usual. We're on our way to Budapest, I love you and goodbye.) I said before snatching up the phone and hanging up. Santiago swung me down and set me on my feet.

"I resent that, _piccola principessa._ " (Italian, little princess) Santiago said, making me grin cheekily.

"I know." I chirped before running ahead to the jet, but at a human speed so the humans wouldn't freak out if they saw me.

"Liz!" Felix whined, running after me with a laughing Santiago hot on his heels. I slowed and let them catch up to me; even in heels I was faster than the both of them.

"Slow pokes." I teased as we ascended the stairs to the plane. Felix snapped his teeth playfully at me and closed the door behind us. He quickly sat me down so we could take off sooner, and we both buckled ourselves in while Santiago moved up front to the cabin.

"Volturi Air One, this is your co-captain speaking," Demetri's cheeky voice echoed from the intercom. "We're taking off in 3, 2, 1 and-"

"BLAST OFF!" Santiago cheered childishly as we lifted off into the air and I bust a gut laughing.

The whole flight, a total of maybe two hours, was ridiculous. Demetri had to keep stopping Santiago from flying loop-de-loops and vertical figure eights. Felix and I were desperately trying to get some work done with the medicinal company I ran. My uncles, siblings and friends kept calling me to try and persuade me to come back to Volterra. And I had to call Nathaniel again and inform him that I was only a few hours away, less when I finally got around to actually making the call. We finally landed, and I called a rental from a company that Peter owned.

"Ördögház please, James." I told the driver, who winked a completely black eye at me, sclera and all.

"Of course, Miss Whitlock." He said, starting the car.

"Can we stop at Gundel, or Menza?" Santiago asked, making me smack him. "Ow, okay woman! Geez..."

"Santiago, you and Felix are going to patrol the grounds of Ördögház. Dima will be going inside with me. I will call for you if I need you." I ordered, making my boys straighten into military postures.

"Yes General." They murmured as one, making me grin mirthlessly.

"Dima."

"Yes, _Моя леди?_ " (Russian, my lady) Demetri asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"We represent the Volturi, and the Archaíoi as a whole. We must remind the Asthenéstera who we are." I said fiercely, a snarl on my lips.

"Of course, _мой генерал_ ," (Russian, my general) Demetri said with a sinister grin. "With pleasure."

We fell into silence for the rest of the trip. I relaxed my posture while sipping at a glass of champagne-like bubbly blood, to seem nonchalant and at ease, but the boys remained tense, realizing how important this was. This could change our lives, depending on how this night went. Meetings such as this, where an Asthenéstera Elder was present, were perilous and risky beyond belief in the terms of politics. This subspecies my father had created was volatile, arrogant and at times quick to anger, like children. They needed to be told, not negotiated with. They needed an iron fist with a heart of gold, as Marcus liked to say. That's part of the reason why Amelia and I got along so well, she realized the need for peace just as much as I did, though she was not scared of war. Neither was I, but our friendship guaranteed more of a chance at an alliance, or at least, an understanding.

"Miss Whitlock," James said finally, the car stopping. "We're here."

"Thank you, James. I'll inform Peter to pay you the usual amount, with a bonus." I said warmly, smiling at the young demon.

"Thank you, miss." James said as we all got out, then drove away through the gate. I stared up at the mansion, listening for the Weaker Ones' heartbeats. There were many, many more than I had thought there would be.

"You know your orders." I said softly. Felix and Santiago grunted and took off, easily jumping the gate and disappearing into the night. I squared my shoulders and fixed my posture, releasing a deep breath.

"Behind or before, _мой генерал?_ " Demitri murmured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Behind, on my right. They'll be expecting the visibly strongest in front to take any possible attacks upon entry. Military and political tactics. We need to keep them off balance." I muttered back, hearing Demitri nod and get into his position behind me.

I walked up the stone steps slowly, keeping my face neutral and taking comfort from the solid footsteps of Demitri behind me. Since my Major, Captain and Lieutenant were not here, Demitri was my second in command, so he stayed to my right. Not only did I trust the Russian, but he was intelligent, strong and had the most experience out of the three guards I had taken with me. Demitri had my back; he would burn for me without a thought and we both knew it.

I shoved open the doors of Ördögház, smirking at the immediate silence and the shocked faces of the party goers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I am just handing these chapters out like crazy. WHAT IS THIS DARK WITCHCRAFT?! AND WHO IS GONNA STOP MEEEE?! MWAHAHAHA ENJOY**

Violet's POV

I walked in, Demitri following close behind, and took another crystal champagne glass of what I smelt was AB negative from a waitress. I smirked as I took as sip; they were all looking at me like I was mad, the fools.

"What? Can't a girl visit an old friend?" I smirked, looking around with an eyebrow raised. "Amelia? Where are you, darlin? We do have much to talk about." I called out.

"Who are you?" Another Asthenéstera demanded in a mockery of a growl. I snarled at him and let loose a real growl, one that had brought legions of newborns to their knees.

"The problem is that you don't already know." I snapped. "Amelia! Get down here!" I shouted.

"Athena?" Her voice asked in confusion as her scent flooded my nose. I made myself relax my posture and turned to the source of the scent. Amelia smelt like steel, lilacs and blood, an odd yet strangely fitting combination.

"Hello Amelia." I purred, handing Demitri my glass as the Asthenéstera Elder descended the stairs.

"I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised that you're here, Athena." Amelia said, the taller vampiress walking toward me and touching my cheek with a gloved hand. Both as a sign of endearment and a silent threat, although we both knew that she had no chance of snapping my neck and tearing off my head. She would be dead before she could bring her other hand up, either from my own moves or Dima.

"No, you shouldn't, especially since we've been wronged." I said, my voice deepening in warning. She stiffened and the rest of the Asthenéstera did the same.

"How have we wronged you?" She asked, her voice calm and stone cold. I laughed bitterly.

"Don't think for a second that I believe you don't know, Amelia. You as a species should remember my kind, we created you Asthenéstera. The fact that one of your puny servants dare demand something of me, Amelia, is an insult to both me and my kind. Why have you and your brothers not educated your creations?" I snarled. She sighed and looked around at the Asthenéstera around us.

"Must we have this out now, Athena? Don't you think it can wait?" She asked quietly.

"Aro has waited over 6 centuries for you to remember us, remember your place. He is tired of waiting. _**I am tired of waiting.**_ " I growled sharply, making Amelia flinch and wrenching a gasp from the crowd of Asthenéstera. She knew the Volturi kings' wrath and ruin was nowhere near as devastating as mine, and feared me accordingly, enough to where she wasn't careful about keeping her fear hidden from her underlings.

"Please, come sit with me." Amelia said gently. I nodded and she made room for us on a divan. I crossed my arms and looked at her expectantly. "Viktor has taught them that he was the First, that he is the oldest and the strongest. He had wiped your kind from recent memory, and Tanis was exiled for trying to reveal the truth and its history."

" _Обман! Мятеж! Измена!_ " (Russian, Deceit! Sedition! Treason!) Demitri snarled, frightening some of the Weaker Ones.

" _Спокойствие, Деметрия. Отбой._ " (Russian, Calm, Demitri. Stand down.) I said without looking at him. He grunted and settled to stand behind me, glaring at everyone in the room.

"So, Viktor wasn't the first?" A blonde Asthenéstera asked softly. The black haired one that demanded things of me came forward and glowered at me.

"No, Viktor was the first! He created Marcus, and Amelia! He is the oldest!" He said, and I snarled, lunging for him faster than even Demitri's eyes could follow. I had the Asthenéstera pinned the floor, my heel digging into his chest.

"What. Is. Your name?" I snarled quietly, bending nearly in half to get in his face.

"K-Kraven." He mumbled, wide-eyed.

"You upset me, you filthy, worthless, good-for-nothing, little sack of shit." I said icily, pulling back my arm and punching my fist through his throat. He choked a scream and writhed underneath my foot, but I held him still. "The next time you open your mouth, I'll do worse than a punch. I'll start taking limbs, and I have so many fun ideas of what to do with them." I said sweetly, making Kraven shiver at the cruelty in my ruby eyes. I stood and kicked him away, turning back to Amelia.

"Do you wish for me to teach mine?" She asked as I straightened my vest.

"Of course, Amelia, but it's only a start. There are some of you with potential and strength, enough that the normal sentence of such an offense will not be necessary. Amelia, you are a dear friend and I am very fond of you, but even I cannot tolerate an insult of this magnitude, just for a power play of Viktor's. He has no real power, not over vampires. You are Asthenésterian vampires, not Archaíoi." I said, taking her hands in mine. She sighed, her bright amber-green eyes sad and tired.

"I know this, Athena. Forgive me; I am sorry for letting it go on this long." She murmured. I sighed and pat her head.

"I am too. But you shall be shown no leniency if at least yours in the Americas are not educated. You have until Markus is Awakened." I said before whipping out of the mansion the same way I had entered it.

"Thank you, for letting me be there beside you." Demitri murmured once we were off the property. I smiled tiredly at my friend.

"It was either let you come in or have you prowl outside the fences and the house itself. I did want to beat that Kraven with his own arms though." I said wistfully, making Demitri burst into laughter as we ran toward the meeting point.

I stayed with the boys and Amelia let us stay in the mansion for a while, even after she left to return to the Americas. I met one of Viktor's favorites, a Death Dealer named Selene, whom I became very fond of. She reminded me of Luna, my niece back in Texas before they were all slaughtered by Maria as punishment unto me and Jasper. She was eager to learn but was devoted to Viktor. She convinced he had saved her from lycans, but I was suspicious. Viktor had killed his late beloved daughter, Sonja, for loving a lycan; he only cared for power, he didn't care for others. I began to knock down the wall of will and denial that kept her from seeing the bad in her maker, until her own suspicion naturally took root. Kraven continuously pissed me off, so much that we couldn't even be in the same room. He stank of deceit and betrayal, and he was a bureaucrat turning warriors into lazy pigs and decadent whores.

At that point we had been living at Ördögház for five or six months, and it was wonderful with the exception of Kraven and his little lackeys. Felix and Demitri returned to Volterra three weeks into our stay, needing to be in the castle to guard the Kings. That left Santiago with me, which was nice but I would have preferred it if he had returned to his usual post of helping Renata guard Aro. After the second month, I demanded he go back to Volterra.

So I was holding my own in the Mansion for three or four months. I made fast friends with Kahn, the weapon's master, as well as Rigel, Trix, Mason and most of the other Death Dealers, who viewed Kraven and his activities much like I did.

I also took under my wing and freed Erika, who had seemed like a simpering bitch that just followed Kraven like a lost puppy at first. But I quickly found that beneath that, she was enslaved. He demanded her body in exchange for food and shelter, and when Erika tried to refuse, Kraven starved, beat and nearly killed her. I had found out and sent her to Volterra, to speak with Marcus and Charlotte about her abuse and to train with Major to defend herself.

 **Sorry for this chapter guys, it's kinda a short filler chapter but it had some important details so I couldn't leave it out. Have I mentioned how much I love writing power struggles and vampire politics? Some people can be such smooth bastards...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is the last chapter I'm gonna upload tonight, as it's already 11:25 pm Chicago time, and I have school and therapy tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it, we get introduced to some more characters and shit starts getting real! I'm legit so excited. As always, I hope you enjoy! (I mean, I am writing this for you guys instead of the two papers I'm supposed to be writing for school, oops!)**

Violet's POV

"Selene," I called, knocking on her door. She opened it and looked at me with tired eyes. "I'm going to go run some errands, maybe feed. Do you need anything while I'm out? I've already got lists from Trix, Rigel and Kahn."

"Yeah, one sec." She yawned, shuffling back into her room. A few moments later she gave me a piece of paper with a bullet point list.

"Thanks, hun." I said, kissing her hair but making sure not to make contact with her skin. She nodded blearily and went back to bed as I ran out the door and left Ördögház.

I quickly ran through the lists I'd been given, buying and delivering everything before noon. I was at a loss for what to do; I wasn't in town very much. I was walking across a street, thinking about my family and the past when I was tackled the rest of the way across and to the ground. My skull cracked down onto some pavement and I groaned as pain laced my skull until venom sealed the wound.

"Miss? Ma'am are you okay?" A beautiful tenor asked me, making me shake myself out of a daze.

Bright kaleidoscope eyes that couldn't decide between blue, grey and peridot green looked down at me in concern. Long brown hair was tied back and tucked behind one ear. A full jawline was covered with a wonderfully handsome beard that highlighted a pair of full pink lips and regal cheekbones. A scent flooded my nose and I almost couldn't hold back a moan. This man's- no werewolf's- scent was so masculine; steel, wolf, sweat, burning cedar wood, and a deep, dark and wet forest.

"Miss?!" I was shaken a bit and snapped out of it.

"What happened?" I asked, placing a hand to my head as the werewolf slowly helped me sit up.

"You were walking across the road. A drunk man was driving a large truck towards you and I kind of," At this point the wolf blushed a shade of pink that covered his cheeks. "Pushed you out of the street."

"Thank you." I said, squeezing the hand he had put on my shoulder to steady me. Our eyes met and I felt like I was being electrocuted, burned, Changed and drowned all at once as my eyes widened.

This werewolf was my mate!

"My name is Lucian." My wolf offered, holding out a hand to help me stand. For the first time since I was human my legs felt too weak to hold me up and I stumbled, making Lucian catch me and me blush like a tomato.

"Violet." I murmured, trying to get my feet back under me. Thankfully, this time it worked. "Again, thank you for saving me. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense! I'm wounded that you think I would let a lady get run over when I could do something about it!" Lucian said, acting hurt as he placed a hand over his chest. I laughed and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"My apologies, fair knight, for wounding you." I giggled, rolling my eyes. He laughed this time, his eyes sparkling as they crinkled at the edges and his face lighting up with a blinding smile that showed the dimples below his beard.

"I do apologize for tackling you, Miss Violet. I hope I didn't hurt you." Lucian said, his bare hand reaching out to touch my forehead. I froze in fear; oh gods above I didn't want to hurt my mate by letting him touch my poison skin!

"Trust me, Lucian, if I was wounded, you would know." I said, moving out of the way for a young pair of boys playing and using the opportunity to move away from Lucian's bare skin.

"I still feel terrible about it." Lucian muttered, fiddling with one of his sleeves. I smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"How bout this, you and I go get a nice cup of coffee, maybe some lunch, and we'll see how we're both doing in an hour or so." I said softly, trying to bury my nerves. Oh Goddess, what if he said no, what if he was disgusted, what if he was mad, what if he thought I was just some slut trying to catch a guy, what if he-

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Miss Violet." Lucian accepted, giving me a gentle smile that momentarily settled my panicked doubts.

We went to Menza, a great restaurant and one of the most popular in Budapest, and laughed over our coffees and food. We quickly got the whole vampire/werewolf thing out of the way, although I didn't tell him about my rank or position. It was nice for someone to treat me like I was as regular as a vampire can be, not a beloved Volturi princess, not a globally feared General, just as me.

It probably helped that I didn't have prejudice against werewolves like most vampires did.

After lunch, Lucian and I wanted to go to the park, since it was a lovely day out and honestly, neither of us wanted to leave the other's company. Unfortunately, just as we began to walk down the street toward the park, I smelt another wolf jog towards us. He was big, black, had a very very deep baritone voice, and was as familiar to me as the back of my hand.

"Lucian!" He called, making my mate tense up. He sighed and turned around.

"Raze." Lucian said calmly.

"Singe wants to see you." Raze said, crossing his arms over his chest.

" _Habari nyingine tena, Razahir. Imekuwa ni muda mrefu._ " (Swahili, Hello again, Razahir. It's been a long time.) I said in my brother's mother tongue. I smiled in amusement as the werewolf freeze up.

"Liz?" He breathed, turning to me and a grin splitting his face. "Lizabeth!" He scooped me up and twirled me around. I laughed as he set me down and pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, Raze, it's really me." I chuckled, smiling up at the giant.

"It's been how long, little sister?" Raze asked, touching my cheek with his gloved hand. I smiled and held his hand to my cheek.

"Almost a century. Charlotte misses you." I revealed softly. Raze's face crumbled with pain that only comes when one is separated from someone they love more than anything.

" _Mimi kwa muda mrefu kwa ajili ya Charlotte wangu wapenzi. Je yeye pia?_ " (Swahili, I long for my dear Charlotte. Is she well?) His voice broke on the name of his mate, his voice full of longing and pain.

" _Pamoja na yeye anaweza kuwa bila wewe. Sisi kujaribu kuweka yake inamilikiwa na ujumbe hivyo yeye hana kufikiri juu ya umbali sana._ " (Swahili, As well as she can be without you. We try to keep her occupied with missions so she doesn't think on the distance so much.) I informed him; Raze sighed.

" _Oh, yangu maskini kidogo jua na nyota._ " (Swahili, Oh, my poor little sun and stars.) He murmured, swallowing hard.

"Raze, you know Miss Violet? How? Who is Charlotte?" Lucian suddenly asked as Raze's shoulders slumped.

"Let's go below and we'll tell our story, or at least, mine." Raze said, looking at the sky contemplatively.

"We'll follow in a moment, Lucian." I told my mate, his eyes drawing me in. "I promise. Just, give us a second."

"Alright, but please be quick. If someone sent Raze to me it's gotta be something important." Lucian said softly, smiling at me. I gave him a shy grin back and my mate disappeared into an alley that I knew had a large sewer maintenance entrance.

" _Yeye hajui, je yeye._ " (Swahili, He doesn't know, does he.) Raze stated, making me sigh as I stood next to him and lit a cigarette.

" _Unategemea nini wewe ni kuzungumza juu ya._ " (Swahili, Depends on what you're talking about.) I said after a long, silent moment.

" _Wewe kuwa Mkuu, binti mfalme. Kuhusu nafasi yako katika ulimwengu ruba._ " (Swahili, You being General, a princess. About your place in the leech (aka vampire) world.) Raze supplied. I shrugged.

" _Haikuwa kuja, na ni nzuri kwa mtu kutibu mimi kama mimi, si kama mtu wa kuogopwa._ " (Swahili, It didn't come up, and it's nice for someone to treat me like me, not like someone to be feared.)

" _Na ukweli kwamba yeye mate wako hufanya hakuna tofauti na wewe._ " (Swahili, And the fact that he's your mate makes no difference to you.) Raze said sarcastically. I snarled, admittedly playfully, at him and he laughed. " _Haya, ni wazi kama mchana, dada mdogo! Au angalau, ni mimi. Charlotte bila kuthibitisha kama kama kweli hakutambua._ " (Swahili, Come on, it's clear as day, little sister! Or at least, it is to me. Charlotte would confirm it if you really didn't realize.)

" _Bila shaka Nilitambua! Lakini tu alikutana wanandoa zilizopita na mimi kuishi nchi mbali, bila kutaja kwamba Caius kwenda mambo kabisa wakati yeye anaona mimi mbwa mwitu kama mate!_ " (Swahili, Of course I realized! But we only met a couple hours ago and I live countries away, not to mention that Caius will go absolutely crazy when he finds out I have a wolf as a mate!) I growled quietly, trying to bury my pain at the thought. "C'mon, let's go catch up."

"Alright." Raze murmured, leading the way to my mate.

And that's how I met my mate and found out that he was the widower (not to be confused with mate) of Sonja, the daughter of Viktor, and leader of the lycans, the ultimate Alpha, the Marrok. He revealed his personal plan, not for the war but why he had turned a German WW1 scientist named Singe. He was trying to create a hybrid, between vampire and lycan. Singe and Lucian had traced the rarest bloodline: the blood of the Corvinus Clan. This was to try to find a direct copy of the original virus that allowed Alexander Corvinus' sons to receive the lycan infection and the experimental sub-strain of vampire venom from Aro. The Corvinus strain let the two bloodlines of vampire and lycan combine perfectly, and Lucian had spent centuries tracing and testing the human descendants, the pure sources, for this strain hidden in their genetic code.

I immediately offered to help. The Volturi had a hand in almost everything, and I myself could get access to genealogical records legally through my medicinal company. Lucian accepted; he offered to pay me for my assistance, and I laughed. I told him that I wasn't going to take his money, money that he needed to take care of his pack and himself.

He often helped me go through records, hours and hours on end, tracing the Corvinus family. Sometimes we forgot to even look at the records and would talk the whole night through. One of us, usually me, would get the cups of coffee or tea and we would have long discussions about anything and everything on the face of the Earth. Lucian became my best friend, my confidant. I told Lucian nearly everything; he had been shocked beyond belief when I revealed my 'gift', my position and the truth behind history to him.

He returned the favor, telling me his story when he was ready, revealing the reasons behind the war which included the death of his wife, Sonja, and their unborn child. I had held him as he cried that night. It was hard for me to see my mate in such pain, especially since it was over another woman, but I understood. His heart had belonged to her, so completely that he had started a six century war over her death. From what he told me of Sonja, of how much they had risked for each other and been in love, I knew I would feel the same way. After mourning our pasts, we usually shared a few pleasant memories, and we made ourselves keep working.

One day was beyond strange for me, as well as a bit painful. I had been helping my mate trace the bloodlines and found my mother on the list.

"Lucian!" I called, seeing her face. He ran in, looking panicked for a moment.

"What, what's wrong?!" He asked, grabbing my arms with his thankfully gloved hands and looking me over. I shook my head and rested my hands on his.

"Nothing, Lucian, not with me physically anyway." I assured, smiling gently at him. He sighed and nodded, giving me a small smile back. "I wanted to ask you why my family is on the List." I said softly, making Lucian's eyes widen.

"Where? Who were they?" He asked, turning to large web of Corvinian descendants.

I traced down the bloodline to the 1820s, past my great-grandfather and grandmother Thompson and Isabel Corvin (who my older brother Thomas was named after), my grandfather and grandmother Charles and Pat Corvin (who Charlotte was named after) to my mother, Emma Kate Corvin. Next to her on the left was her brothers, Christian and Hayley Corvin (whom the twins, Christopher and Harper, we're named after). On my mom's other side was my human father, Carter Whitlock, and under her was a list of me and my siblings: Thomas, Christopher, Harper, Jasper, Charlotte and me.

"This," I whispered, tracing my mother's face in the photo of Char, Mama and Papa. "This is my mother. This photo was taken on Charlotte's fifth birthday, in 1857." I felt tears bubbling up in my eyes. Raze came up behind us and looked at the picture.

"Where's my Charlotte?" He asked gently. I pointed to the beautiful child in my father's arms. She was beaming, one tooth missing and her hair was a mess but she was so happy. "Mine." Raze rumbled, his fingertips touching the picture of his mate gently.

"This is a copy of the one we took." I said, making Lucian jerk beside me.

"The historian I bought this from assured me it was the original. I paid full price for it."  
"Well, he either cheated you out of your money," I said sourly. "Or he actually believed it was the original and was incompetent. I have the original, at home in Texas." Lucian rubbed my back gently, his scent covered with sympathy.

"We can take it down if you wish." He offered softly. I sniffled and rubbed a stray tear away with the heel of my palm.

"No, keep it up. I'll be fine. Did you ever test any of them?" I asked curiously, turning away from the photo and toward Lucian.

"Only Thomas, and he was dying at the time." Lucian said, thankfully not saying anymore.

Getting along with the pack was hard at first. Not only was I a vampire, I was the original breed. They hated the fact that I was allowed in their temporary den. I started cooking food and mending clothes for them, trying to show that I was trying to be their friend, find my place. That caused some of them to at least warm up to me; Lucian and the pack spent so much money on ammunition and weapons that they could barely afford necessities like clothes and food. Mama had always said that a surefire way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

 **Ya know, I really love writing the bonding between Violet and the pack. And her being related to the Corvin family, who saw that coming?! *shocked face* pssh you all knew. Anyway, this is my last chapter of the night, I'll post some more tomorrow if I get around to it. This is by far my most developed story, even though I just published it tonight, and I really really hope you guys like it and R &R! Your obedient servant, J. Bar. (lol Hamilton references, I'm freaking obsessed with that play like fr.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just like I promised, a brand spanking new chapter for yall! I hope you enjoy, and all previous notes apply!**

 **(*ADDITIONAL NOTE: This character was made the day Christina Grimmie died, so I dedicated this character's name to her. RIP CG, we'll miss you.)**

Violet's POV

I became close with one of the wolves, Leo, after I had seen a picture of his daughter. When I asked him about it, he had been surprised. Leo thought what he felt didn't matter; he was just a foot-soldier, just another individual face. I told him that each individual made up the group, that everyone was important. He was part of Lucian's pack, which meant he was family, and I took care of family.

Leo poured his heart out to me after that, telling me that a vampire named Soren had killed his daughter Christina in a firefight with the pack the day before. I asked where she was buried, and he had told me that they hadn't buried her yet, that she was down in the den with us and hidden. She was just a girl, only eighteen years old. He showed me the picture more clearly and I smiled at the girl's face.

"Alright Leo, I think I can save her. Show me where she is." I said softly. He glanced at me nervously before standing and leading the way. We traveled down a few tunnels and barely through a small gap to a large room. On a block to the left, surrounded by pipes, was the body of Christina.

"There she is." He said, eyes on the ground.

"Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." I murmured, walking into the room. He nodded and stared at me intently, and I knew the second he thought I was going to harm his daughter, he would attack. I knelt next to the low block and smiled at her still face.

"Hello, Christina." I murmured, taking her hand in my gloved one. "I'm Violet, but you call me Vi, or any other nickname you think of. Your dad's told me a lot about you, how you always make him smile and how much he misses you. If you don't want to come back, you don't have to and I'll tell your dad whatever message you may have. I'm going to go into your mindspace to find your spirit, Christina, like being inside your head. I'm going to look for you there, alright? That's where you can talk to me, and where I can hear it. Ready?" With no response from the body, I looked to Leo. "Don't move us, don't touch us and don't come farther into the room. Any form of contact with either of us could set our minds adrift or even permanently kill us both." I said, taking off my gloves before placing my left fingers to my temple and my right fingers on Christina's forehead.

Christina's mindspace was beautiful. It was a library, almost an exact duplicate of the one in Admont Abbey. I followed the faint sounds of laughter and found a spiral staircase, leading up to the third level of the library. I went up and followed the sounds, past the first couple of shelves and to the section that held her older memories. I found her at a table, on a plush overstuffed red armchair with gold tassels and buttons, with a book in her lap. It was a memory, one that showed her father when she was maybe six or seven. They were laughing and Leo was chasing Christina around their small apartment, both in pajamas and fuzzy socks as it snowed and Christmas carols played from the radio.

"Christina." I murmured, making the girl hum.

"Hi Vi. I was wondering when you'd find me." She said softly, smiling at me sadly as she turned to face me.

"You have a beautiful mindspace, very organized for someone so young." I said, sitting on the royal purple divan next to her.

"Dad says I'm too smart for my own good. I was taking apart and putting together the engine of his truck the other day." Christina murmured, giggling softly. "I miss him."  
"He misses you." I said, staring into the fireplace she had blazing.

"How long has it been? Since I was shot?" She asked quietly, her voice small and hesitant, like she almost didn't want to know.

"Less than 24 hours. He brought your body to the den. He's a lycan, did you know that?" I asked. She shook her head and I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what her dad was, why he had gotten in that shoot out and why she had been shot.

"So this Soren vampire douche, who is a different kind of vampire from you, wanted me dead to hurt Dad, just because he's a lycan aka werewolf, and his pack." She summed up. I nodded and she sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Well, that's a clusterfuck."

"No kidding. Your dad's blaming himself, stopped eating and sulked in his lycan form until Lucian, the alpha, made him change back to man." I murmured, making her frown.

"So, you said you can bring me back?" She asked.

"My 'gift' as they call it is basically being a sponge. If I touch someone's skin with mine, I absorb their abilities, their energy, their memories and sometimes even their life. It's also how we're in contact right now; your body is dead, but it basically is acting as a tether for your spirit. That tether will dissipate in a couple days, making your soul harder and nearly impossible to reach, much less bring back. But since your death was so recent, your tether is still strong and I can use your body as a conduit to you." I explained. She nodded thoughtfully.

"So how would you bring me back? Pulling my spirit back into my body would be easy with the tether, I'm assuming, but how would you bring my body back to life? Not to mention I'm still injured from the gunshots. I can still kind of feel the bullets in my chest and my arm." She told me, making me hum; she was good.

"I'm impressed. You are pretty smart."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Anyway, a couple decades ago I absorbed a power from a vampire like me named とりゅじょう あれてこ. He called it resurrection. When he had enough energy, he could bring armies back from the dead. I've never used his power before; I only absorbed enough of it to use it a couple times, and only with recent deaths. If you want to come back, grow up and live your life entangled in monsters, I'll use that power on you. But if you want to rest, be at peace, I'll take a message to your father, assuming you have one, and patch up your body. I'll send you off in the best way that I can, I promise you that."

Christina got up from her chair and laid down on the divan, my lap pillowing her head. "Will it hurt?" She asked, her voice small and scared as she buried her face in my stomach. I smiled gently and pet her hair.

"Bringing you back will be painless. Your soul wasn't injured, your body was. But once you're fully back, the injuries you have will hurt. I can take the bullets out and treat your injuries, but you need to be alive for a while first to let your soul reconnect and your body to begin functioning again. So it will only hurt for a while." I explained. She sighed and grabbed my hand, squeezing.

"I'm scared. What if you can't heal me all the way in time?"

"Then you have a couple choices, assuming you really really want to live. Your father could have Lucian bite you, turn you into a lycan. But that's risky. There's a high chance that you would die in the process purely from the amount of pain you'd be in. The second option is that I could Change you into a vampire like me which would hurt even more than the lycan bite but has a nearly guaranteed chance of working. You would need to feed on blood, like I do, but you could also have human food for sentiment's sake. You won't have periods, but you can have children. You could sleep, but a lot less and less frequently than humans or even dhampirs, half-human half-vampires, do."

"You said that making me into a vampire will be painful. How much?"

"The Change for a full Archaíoian vampire..." I trailed off, my eyes closing as I remembered my own Change. "Fire. You feel like you're burning from inside out, your bones turn to lava, your organs turn to venom, stone and ash, and you don't know anything besides the fire. The Change takes three days, three days of mindless agony. Some newborns, newly turned vampires, are so traumatized by the pain that they forget their entire lives before the Change, forget who they are."

"Are there any others?" She asked softly. I shrugged.

"Maybe. We could tether your soul to an object. You would possess the body that the object was in contact with, most likely a ring or a bracelet or a necklace, or perhaps something we can surgically put in you that won't be eaten away by your body." I frowned. "But that's very dark blood magic, very difficult to perform and not many people know how to do it. I can think of myself and maybe three witches who can do it. Not to mention that magic is nearly forbidden to some species, and it has a very bad reputation following it."

She nodded and we sat there in silence for a while, letting her process the information as we listened to the fire crackle and the wood pop. Books flew around the library as she considered her options, literally forming a train of thought with some of the heavier volumes. I just cradled her, pulling half of my mind out of hers and back to my body.

Leo was right where I had told him to stay, eyes locked on us. Unfortunately, Lucian and Raze were right behind him.

"What are you doing, Violet?!" Lucian exclaimed, trying to rush forward but being blocked by Leo.

"Don't move, Lucian. Splitting my mind like this is hard as it is, but I need to stay in contact with Christina." I said through clenched teeth.

"Leo, what's happening here?" Raze rumbled, making the other man stiffen.

"All I know is that moving too much or touching either one of them could kill them and us." Leo said gravely, making Lucian freeze and stop his struggling against Leo's arm as he paled.

"WHAT?" He snarled, then turned toward me. "Violet Elizabeth Whitlock what the hell are you doing?!"

"Goddammit Lucian I'm bringing back a little girl who died too young and deserves her chance at life!" I spat, glaring at him. Leo's scent flooded with hope and Lucian turned around, beginning to pace the small gap of a hallway.

I went back into the mindspace and found Christina had just sat up.

"I know what I want to do." She said firmly.

 **Ooooohhhh cliffhanger! I'm soooo evil! This is when shit gets real. We get to see some of Violet's powers, and see how some of the dynamics in the pack work! I'm sooo excited for these next couple of chapters :) As always, please R &R and just btw, I always go back and read all the reviews. Your guys' opinions really matter to me and I love reading your feedback. **


	7. Chapter 7

**IMMMAAA BAAACKKKK BITTTTCHHESSSSSS! Enjoy this (kinda long) chapter!**

Violet's POV

Coming back to my own body, I put my gloves back on and scooped up Christina's corpse. I carried her toward her father, Lucian and Raze. They moved out of the way and I began walking toward Singe's lab which served as a medbay for the injured.

"What are you doing, Beth?" Leo asked, jogging a bit to keep up with me.

"I need a sterile environment to bring Christina back." I said shortly, making Leo falter.

I strode with purpose through crowds of lycans who parted like the Red Sea to let me move as quickly as possible. I shoved the flaps of the lab open and laid Christina's body gently on a metal table; thankfully Singe wasn't there to question me. I turned toward the three men following me.

"Get out everything we'll need to remove the bullets. Do you have morphine?" I barked. Leo checked the drug cupboard as I pulled off my gloves and rolled up my sleeves.

"None!" He reported as Lucian rolled over a metal cabinet with Raze holding medical tools and some scrubs.

"Dammit." I growled; I should have known better. Lycan metabolism would burn through morphine too quickly for it to take effect, so of course they wouldn't have it. "Get changed Raze, you're going to help me. Lucian, keep Leo out there. He can't be here if something goes wrong." I ordered. Lucian picked up a panicked Leo and tossed him over his shoulder, walking out of the lab and toward one of the rooms that had barred silver doors that they used if a lycan went feral.

I stripped, not even caring about Raze being there, and pulled on my scrubs. He had a mate, he wouldn't look or even think about anything naughty, plus the fact that we were like siblings and he had seen me way worse with way less. Raze did the same as I tied my hair up in tight bun and tucking it into a cap, then changed Christina into a hospital gown. Raze snapped on some gloves and nodded at me, signalling he was ready.

I touched Christina's forehead again, appearing next to her in the library where she was feverishly reading. She wanted to remember everything, just in case we had to go with Plan B.

"You ready, Christina?" I asked. She glanced up at me and nodded. "This is the easy part, remember that." I said, then retreated from her mindspace, taking it with me into my own mind.

I opened my body's eyes as they began to glow white, and white and gold smoke began spilling out of my mouth and into Christina's. Her eyes snapped open and began to glow white as well, her body beginning to tremble from the amount of power I was forcing into it. I heard a heartbeat begin, then her lungs started to move and her blood began to flow. As the last of the smoke left me, I was left completely exhausted, but I forged on as my eyes faded back to normal, Christina's too before they slipped closed.

"C'mon Raze, we gotta get her hooked up." I said urgently, and the giant began moving. We connected the heart monitor and a pulse-keeper, as well as a nutrients IV with a saline solution.

"When do we start?" Raze asked quietly after watching me sit down.

"It's already started, but reconnecting a soul to newly revived flesh is a difficult and painful process, one that she has to do herself before we can begin taking the bullets out of her." I said solemnly, my eyes glowing white again as I watched her soul connect more closely. Raze grunted and we settled in, both of us focused on her.

We sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there.

Seven hours passed before Christina's soul reconnected to her body completely. Seven hours of sitting motionless in silence. I could smell Lucian worrying, could hear the point at which he literally had to knock Leo unconscious so he wouldn't charge into the lab. Raze tied some tourniquets and cleaned out Christina's wounds while we waited; she had three GSWs (gun shot wounds), one in her right shoulder, one in the left side of her chest (which had gone into her heart as cause of death) and one in her left hip. We applied pressure, especially once her blood began flowing again, and packed the wounds with gauze. I waited for Christina to go at her own pace though, keeping my senses focused on her soul. She reconnected faster than I thought she would, but still very slowly.

"Raze." I murmured as she began finishing the reconnect.

"Is it time?" He asked, waking up from his light nap. I nodded as I stood, putting on a pair of rubber gloves. He joined me and Christina's brown eyes fluttered open. They were dazed and glossy in pain, but she managed to focus on me through it.

"Vi..." She whispered, her throat dry and coughs racking her lungs as they beginning filling with blood again, "hurts..."

"I know, Chris. We don't have morphine, I'm sorry. It's gonna hurt a lot more before we're done." I told her before looking up at Raze. "We gotta work fast, she doesn't have a lot of blood or time."

A weak hand grasped my wrist and pulled my attention. Christina's face was crinkled and pale with pain, and her eyes pleaded and begged with me.

"No. Don't," she hacked and coughed, making my heart hurt for her, "don't waste any time. Plan B. Now." She rasped; my eyes widened.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed, gently grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, what's Plan B?" Raze asked urgently, making me glare at him.

"What Christina and I came up with if she didn't have enough time." I said firmly before biting her wrist, slicing into her soft flesh and hot, full veins with my sharp teeth.

Raze exclaimed a "fuck!" in surprise and I focused on pumping venom into her bloodstream. I tried to reign in my power for as long as possible and successfully kept it at bay long enough to get as much venom into her bloodstream as I possibly could. Christina passed out and I quickly bit her other wrist, both her ankles and both sides of her neck, hoping to shorten her three days to more like three hours. Her heart began stuttering in pain and I began giving her CPR as the venom began absorbing the blood in her lungs and healing her wounds. I gave her breaths as well, keeping her heart beating and lungs pumping as much as I could until the venom took hold as her new lifeblood. Thankfully, Lucian and Raze were holding Leo back from coming into the lab, the poor lycan father foaming and spitting with rage.

"Dammit, Lucian let me go to my daughter! LET ME PASS KHEMSE! GODDAMN YOU!" Leo roared, but Raze and Lucian were solid and refused to let him in.

They stood there and kept Leo at bay for a good four hours, and I promised myself to make the two entire new wardrobes and steak dinners big enough for twenty lycans each. Lucian occasionally glanced behind worriedly at me, but I sent him gentle smiles as I watched Christina go through the Change, which seemed to reassure my mate that he was doing the right thing.

The only things that changed with Christina was her teeth, becoming fanged at her canines, and her skin hardened to stone that slowly spit out the bullets and healed the wounds they left behind. Her hair grew longer, falling to the floor from the table. Her beauty became even more enhanced, her eyelashes longer, her lips plump, her cheekbones more pronounced with the absence of baby fat, and filling out into more womanly curves. Other than that, she was still the same. I smiled as her red eyes finally opened and all the noise in the next room silenced after the echo of Christina's last fluttering heartbeat.

She flipped off the table as her instincts kicked in and was instantly in the corner with the two walls at her back, hissing at all of us. I stood tall and let her scent the air, testing her new senses one at a time. While she was chasing the dust particles in the air with her eyes, I changed out of the scrubs and made sure to put my gloves back on. Christina lifted her hand in front of her eyes slowly, turning it back and forth before focusing on me.

"Vi?" She asked, her voice smoother than before, like whiskey and dark chocolate.

I nodded and stepped forward. She hedged forward, crouched so low she was nearly on her knees, and bent her neck, submitting to me. I smiled and touched her neck in acceptance, then pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her shoulder as she did the same. Her scent was intensified now, not stained with the stench of death; she smelt of books, fire, smokey ash wood, silver and orchids.

"Welcome to your new life, Christina Valdez." I said softly, kissing her hair. "Let's go feed you, then see your dad, huh?"

"No. I wanna see my dad first." She protested, grabbing my sleeve.

"Christina, you need to feed first. Everyone else is in danger if you don't. Can't you smell it, hear their hearts beat?" I asked sternly, making her eyes widen. She inhaled again and her hands flew up to her throat, a whine coming out of her as her fangs descended.

"Vi..." She whimpered, "burns..."

"Exactly. If we don't feed you before you go see the others, you'll attack them out of thirst. I've made newborns who immediately go insane after waking up from the Change and kill dozens to satisfy the burn. You won't," I reassured at her panicked look, "I won't let you be like that, but I don't want to risk the lives of the pack."

I quickly left a note for Lucian and we used our speed to leave the den, going so fast we passed by unseen. Christina and I climbed into the car I had taken to town today and hit speed dial as I started the engine. She buckled up in shotgun as it rang and I began driving as the phone picked up.

" _Mia caro stella!_ " My father exclaimed excitedly. " _Come stai, figlia mia?_ " (How are you doing, daughter of mine?)

" _Padre, ho solo cambiato una ragazza di diciotto anni e sto dirigendo verso il palazzo per darle da mangiare._ " (Father, I just changed an eighteen year old girl and am heading to the mansion to feed her.) I rambled in Italian, making sharp turns as I tried to get to Ördögház as fast as I possibly could in this car.

" _Hai cambiato un essere umano in uno di noi? Ho un'altra figlia?_ " (You changed a human into one of us? I have another daughter?) Aro gasped, making me sigh, a smile on my face as I shook my head.

" _Sì, il padre, l'ho fatto e si fa._ " (Yes, father, I did and you do.) I said, hitting the button that wirelessly opened the gates to the Mansion.

" _Oh, io sono così orgogliosa di te, piccola stella! Nutrirla e di organizzare una chiamata video, voglio incontrare la vostra creazione!_ " (Oh I'm so proud of you, little star! Feed her and arrange a video call, I want to meet your creation!) Aro said enthusiastically before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and looked to Christina in shotgun.

"You still okay, Christina?" I asked. She nodded and kept exploring the new feel of the leather seats.

"It's so different but still the same..." She murmured, unbuckling as I parked. I gently grabbed her hand and we sped into the house, me leading us straight to Kahn's room, where I knew it was completely soundproofed and he had some of the best bagged AB negative in town.

"Kahn?" I asked, knocking on his door. He opened it and gaped a little at me, his eyes darting between Christina and I. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." Kahn said, moving to let us come in and shutting the door behind us as I held Christina's hand to comfort her. "So, who's this angel?" Kahn asked, smiling kindly at my creation. She blushed and tilted her face down, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I'm Christina Valdez, nice to meet you." She said, glancing up at Kahn through her eyelashes and gasping as she stumbled backwards. Kahn immediately stepped forward and caught her, inches away from crashing into his case of sharp blades and weapons.

"Mine!" Christina exclaimed as her instincts descended, shoving Kahn into the corner and crouching protectively in front of him. I blinked in surprise and sighed, moving to Kahn's fridge and taking out a bag of AB negative. I poured three glasses and held one out to Christina, who whined in thirst and pain but stayed put in front of her newly found mate.

"Um, Liz, would you be so kind as to tell me what's going on from her side of things? I think I know but I want you to confirm for me." Kahn said, flat on his ass on the floor with his back against a wall.

"She's newly changed, my friend. Less than a couple hours old, and she just found her mate in you." I said wryly, winking at Kahn.

A twinkle entered his eye and he laughed, which made Christina relax a bit. He stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him and nuzzling her throat. She submitted to him and I smiled as I smelt the love between them already. Kahn placed a kiss on her jugular and I handed him Christina's glass.

"Drink, lovely." Kahn purred, and Christina eagerly drank the entire glass, not spilling a single drop. Kahn chugged his and kissed her forehead.

"I trust you'll treat my new sister well. She is in fact the new Volturi princess after all." I smirked at his pale face and giggled. "Get to know her before you claim her. She'll surprise the hell out of you."

"Vi, what the hell is this?" Christina asked me, her eyes locked with Kahn's.

"Kahn will explain. Have fun kids, but not too much. Kahn, get her fed." I said, leaving the room.

 **Awwww, so cute. Newly mated pairs make me melt. ;3;3;3;3;3 Cutest things ever. R &R and I'll bake you virtual cookies and brownies and lemon bars! **


	8. Chapter 8

**MWAHAHAHA THE NEW CHAPTERS SHALL NEVER END!**

Violet's POV

I drove back into town, calling Aro along the way and asking him to come to Budapest soon. I got an 'of course' and returned to the den. I was greeted by a bear hug (wolf hug?) from my beloved Lucian.

"How's Christina?" He asked, his eyes darting to a sullen Leo behind him.

"Getting fed. Bags, not directly." I assured him, knowing some of the lycan's feelings on vampires killing humans for food. "She's with one of my most trusted friends, and he'll burn before he lets anyone hurt her."

"He just met her. Why would he care so much?" Leo asked curiously. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Not only is she the new Volturi princess, they're mates." I said in a 'duh' tone. "Just as much as Raze and Charlotte, except it would be unhealthy and just a plain bad idea to separate Kahn and Christina right now. Her instincts are at the highest they'll ever be and will stay that way for at least five or six months, maybe longer. It would drive her into a killing frenzy just to be away from him for too long. Raze, you remember how Charlotte was when she first found you?" I asked the lycan. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Of course I do." He said fondly, touching his mate's Mark on his neck. I laughed sharply and grinned at him.

"Right now, Christina is that times at least 50." I said, making Raze pale.

"I suddenly feel very, very bad for this Kahn." Raze muttered, wincing. I laughed loudly again and hugged the man.

After that, everything pretty much went back to the older routine. Christina was with Kahn 24/7, so I left them to their bonding and claiming and shit. Lucian and I still searched for descendants of Corvinus and Singe still tested the blood of the ones we did find, always coming up negative. But something became different after Christina was resurrected and Changed; the pack began treating me like one of their own. Leo was protective of me, outrageously so, as were his adopted brothers Pierce and Taylor. They made up a little pack inside the pack and had adopted me into it when I saved Christina.

The others also became warmer to me. They thanked me for making them food and mending their clothes or buying them new ones. I no longer got hostile glares when I entered the den, but warm greetings and blinding smiles. It felt like my family in Volterra, more crude in the way of manners definitely (if you weren't counting Peter and Santiago) but just as close. Some of the wolves had nicknamed me Pack Mama and in a day it had caught on to the entire pack besides Lucian, Raze, Singe and Leo. I loved the name and how it made me feel important to the pack.

Sometimes, when I was too exhausted to go back to the mansion or came back from a visit to Volterra, I passed out on the floor of the main tunnel of the den, which we had dubbed 'the alley'. When I woke up, I found I was surrounded by at least a dozen wolves curled around me, snoring the hours away. Lucian was always the closest to me, curled around me like he was trying to shield me from the world and keep me beside him. It made me feel safe and loved having my mate so close, even if he didn't mean it that way. But hey, can't a girl dream?

It was strange that I felt safer around lycans than I sometimes did around my own kind. Maybe it was because they were my mate's. Maybe it was because they were hardwired to be loyal, unlike most of my species. Whatever it was, this feeling made me want to provide for them. They called me Mama, they gonna get the mama.

I went down to the den one day, about a year and half since I came to Budapest and a year since I had met Lucian. I looked around and saw my wolves, my boys, lying on cold, mossy stone and shivering, even with their ridiculously high temperatures and body heat. Pierce was munching on a piece of stale bread in the corner, sharing with Taylor and another wolf named Ethan, who was just a teenager. Singe was walking out of the lab, another wolf's arm over his shoulder as he helped the patched up man to a small alcove in the sewer's stone wall.

"Lucian!" I called, my voice slightly pissed even though it wasn't at him. I strutted through the alley and found Lucian popping his head out of the armory.

"Is something wrong, Violet?" He asked in concern, coming over to me. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"I'm not okay with the pack living here, so I'm moving us." I said firmly, staring into his eyes. Lucian blinked rapidly in surprise and open and closed his mouth for a moment, looking a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucian, look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you don't see your pack suffering around you." I said, raising my eyebrow. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We can't afford anything else, Violet." He murmured, his eyes drifting over to Ethan, who was cuddling with Leo for warmth.

"Money isn't an issue, and this isn't up for debate. I'm informing you." I stated, cocking a hip. Lucian barked a disbelieving laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm moving the pack. Now. Tell Singe to pack up his notes and tools, and for the wolves to gather their things. I'm going to check on the place I got you lot." I said, whipping out my phone and dialing a number as I strutted down a tunnel to the alley, Lucian following after me.

"Hey Terry, it's VV." I said cheerfully. "I'm calling to see if that place I commissioned is ready."

"Of course, Miss Volturi. The team just finished it this morning to your specifications." Terry informed me.

"Good. We'll be there in an hour, be cleaned up and cleared out by then."

"Yes, my lady." Terry murmured.

"Good." I said, hanging up.

"Violet, I'm still not convinced of this." Lucian muttered to me. I sighed angrily and swung around to face him.

"Lucian, I will not have our pack, our brothers, our friends, living in the sewers below humans! They are freezing and eating scraps from the streets like stray dogs!" I said vehemently, making Lucian's eyes brighten. "And I know how much this reminds you of your prison under Viktor. It's not healthy, and," I bit my lip and stepped forward, raising a gloved hand to my mate's cheek, "and I refuse to watch you suffer, Lucian. I won't." I said firmly, turning before I kissed him silly and walking into the main chamber of the alley.

 **Awwwwwwww, UNREQUITED LOVE IS SO MOE! KAWAII! I CANNOT HANDLE THE CUTENESS OF THESE TWO!**

 **Like usual, R &R and I'll keep updating! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya guys! Today is the day they closed Dairy Queen for the winter so I have no sugar fix. Here's a chapter!**

Violet's POV

"Lizabeth." Raze said warmly, making smiles light up on the faces of the wolves around us as they cheered and bellowed greetings. Convenient, everyone was here.

"Hello, everyone. I have news." I said loudly, making them all quiet down. "You're all suffering down here, from hunger and the cold, and I won't let my brothers and friends live so horribly. So Lucian and I have decided to move the pack to another den." I announced, Lucian moving forward as I retreated to the wall, letting the Marrok take the limelight. He glared at me from the corner of his eye and I smiled innocently, winking.

"Yes, Violet and I. You only need to brings your belongings, and Singe, your notes and research." Lucian said a bit awkwardly, managing to hide it rather well considering.

"Everything else is taken care of." I said from the shadows, smirking.

"How are we all going to get there, with all of our things?" Ethan asked.

"Leave that to me. I've got another ace up my sleeve." I winked, making some of the wolves burst into laughter; it was well known that I was the champion of poker and card games. "Get moving! We have an hour, come back here when you're done!" I shouted; the wolves cheered and ran down different tunnels to their stashes of belongings.

"And what exactly is this ace, Violet?" Lucian murmured from directly behind me. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Did you honestly think that I hadn't put more thought into this? Forty years ago, I absorbed the powers of a powerful Volturi guard member named Rhaaun, who was later killed by my gift for betraying the Kings. I received his powers permanently after killing him; teleportation by ripping portals through the space-time continuum in two different places simultaneously, and warping matter. He was highly prized by Aro..." I hummed in reminiscence.

"I am very glad we're on your good side, do you know that? I would hate to piss you off." Lucian chuckled, giving me a side hug. I barely came up to his chest, so wrapping my arm around his waist and hugging him back was easy.

"C'mon, let's go help Singe." I murmured after a moment, letting go of my mate as pain lanced my heart. I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from whimpering at my physical and emotional pain and continued to the lab.

"How am I going to fit all of this in a bag? _Gott verdammt diesen planen!_ " (German, God damn this plan!) Singe swore, frantically racing around the lab.

"Singe, calm down." I soothed, putting a hand on the scientist's shoulder. "Think for a moment. Can you get all of your notes and research into a few boxes while Lucian and I pack up the books?" I asked. Singe nodded and got to work.

I smiled and let Lucian lead me to the room where we did most of the genealogical research for the Corvinus clan. It was covered with piles of books, some piles taller than Lucian or even Raze. Candles had melted from candelabras I had attached to the walls and made stalagmites of wax from the ground. Lucian and I quickly began packing books into boxes, lightning rocketing up my spine more than usual when Lucian's hands brushed mine. Once the room was empty, I let my hands glow blue and red and the boxes began shrinking. Soon, all fifty boxes were the size of two-pick Lego pieces and I poured them into a small purple velvet bag.

"I will never get used to that." Lucian murmured, staring at the space the boxes had been in with wide eyes. I giggled and smiled at him.

"I really hope you never meet some of the gifted people I know. Your head would explode." I laughed quietly as we left the room.

As we traveled the tunnels, I began ripping small holes in space. This let some of the small velvet bags I had brought become bigger on the inside than on the outside. I gave the velvet bags out to the pack members, patiently explaining to each what the bags did. When we finally made it to the lab, almost everyone was packed up and waiting in the alley. I repeated the same things I did with the books to Singe's notes and research boxes, putting them in a grey velvet bag.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

The pack was amassed in the alley and I stood at the front, ready to open a couple portals. I got several grunts and murmurs of assent and I let a purple shuriken of energy form in my hand. I threw it at the wall and opened a portal, the other one opening on the lawn of the new place I had built for my pack. The portals swirled purples, blacks and reds, the edges twisting and shining.

"Whoa." Pierce breathed, the only noise besides breathing and my portal in the silent chamber.

"You said it." Taylor muttered, wide-eyed as I stuck my head through. The lawn was in excellent condition, and they would fall over when they came through but whatever.

"Alright," I said, my head coming back through turning to the pack as my irises glowed purple, "it's ready."  
"I'll go first, little sister." Raze offered, sensing the nerves radiating from some of the wolves who still were a bit hesitant around me.

"See you on the other side, Raze." I said, clapping his shoulder as he stepped through.

Slowly, one by one, we got the pack through the portals. Lucian and I were the only ones left to go through, and he stood staring into the portal silently. I stood behind his shoulder, watching emotions and expressions flicker through his eyes and over his face. His scent rapidly changed, from doubt to guilt to relief and back around again.

"Lucian?" I asked softly, making him turn his face to me. "Are you alright?"

"All my life, I've had nothing," Lucian murmured, turning back to the portal, "or at least only enough to get by. And now you're here, giving us everything. Your friendship, your powers, your time, life, money, food, clothes, now a place to live in comfort. And you ask nothing in return. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

I wrapped his hand in my gloved one, squeezing comfortingly. Lucian looked back down at me and squeezed back, his eyes shining with emotion.

"This isn't a dream, Lucian. And I would gladly give everything I have, even my life, to make sure you and yours are happy." I murmured, giving him a hug. I inhaled my mate's scent, burying my face in his chest between the lapels of his coat and he wrapped his arms around me, his nose in my hair.

"Thank you, Violet. For everything." Lucian whispered and I felt a watery smile come to my lips.

"Thank you, Lucian. Now, let's go see your new den and your pack."  
"No." He said, looking me in the eye and taking my hand again. "Our den, our pack." He said softly, then walking through the portal with me following behind.

Once we were through we landed on the lawn of the den I had built for the pack. Around us wolves gaped, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Some of them had sat down in shock. I inhaled the smell of fresh air and forest and the river and sighed in content. Turning to the castle, I whistled appreciatively.

"Wow. Terry and his team did a good job." I said benignly, making a weak laugh come from one of the wolves behind me.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Pack Mama?" He asked. I turned and smirked at him, the tip of one of my fangs showing and my red eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I told you I had an ace." I said deviously, making the pack chuckle softly. "Well, come on. Lucian gets first pick of rooms, the kitchen is fully stocked, the forest on our property goes out about 150 miles in every direction, and hunts are encouraged. You can personalize your room if you wish, and the armory is attached to a gym and an indoor pool. The outdoor pool is more like a pond and is at the center of the garden. Singe, your lab is sub level B5." I informed as I walked, the crowd of lycans following behind me.

"Violet, this is too much!" Lucian said disbelievingly, catching my shoulder and making me stop. "We can't possibly accept this."

"You can and you will. Our pack, remember? And I will only settle for the best when it comes to my family." I said firmly, smiling at the shocked lycans. "Well go on. The door's unlocked, and it is your den now." I said in amusement; the pack excitedly shifted into their lycan forms and sprinted towards the castle, yipping and barking in excitement.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Lucian's voice asked behind me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"While introducing a new den to territorial lycans who are not only excited, but chock-full of feral instincts brought to the forefront? I don't think so. Go be an Alpha, have fun with your wolves." I said, smiling happily at Lucian.

"We will pay you back for all you've done." Lucian vowed, his eyes and mouth set in determination. I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"Sure you will, now go! Stretch your legs, Winn Dixie." I laughed and Lucian quickly shifted. He licked my cheek and barked at me happily, his tail wagging fast and his tongue lolling out as he stretched. I made a face at him and he licked my face again, taking off before I could reach the ticklish spot behind his forelegs.

I smiled, pushing through the pain to focus on the content I felt to see Lucian so happy and free. He deserved it, after all he'd done and been through. I decided to leave then, knowing the pack needed some time together, to get used to their surroundings and explore. I made another portal to a ranch house and stepped through, leaving Marrok Castle behind.

"Honey, I'm home~!" I sang cheekily, hearing gasps and cries of surprise and happiness. Before I knew it I had an armful of blonde southern belle and was in the arms of two cowboys.

"Where have you been, Eliza?! We were so worried about you!" Char scolded, smacking me upside the head. I felt a stab of guilt for not contacting them for a year after disappearing to Budapest and smiled weakly at my little sister.

"Budapest. With my mate." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. They all went silent and still and stared at me in shock. "What, is it so surprising that I found them?" I asked bitterly.

"No darlin, no, we just thought...maybe that you were hurt or something. Aro, Marcus and Erika were demanding that if you didn't show up by the end of the month we'd send an army to look for you." Jasper informed me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"That's our family for you. I'm completely fine, and I was working on how to tell my mate everything since they don't know yet. And guess who I was with while I was there~?" I sang, grabbing Char's arms and beginning to waltz with her.

"Who?" She laughed. Peter cut in our dance, changing it to a faster ball room dance common in the south during the Civil War and whisked Char away as Jasper twirled me.

"Three guesses!" I called out, laughing.

"Alastair!" Char guessed.

"Carlisle?" Jasper threw out curiously.

"Alastair again!" Peter cheered obnoxiously.

"Noo, no, double no." I snorted. I twisted out of Jasper's grip and whisked Char back, waltzing slowly again. "Someone special, especially for you little girl." I said, kissing Char's forehead. She hummed, her brow furrowing as she thought, then lit up.

"Don't tell me it was..." She trailed off, hope shining bright in her eyes and I nodded.

"Razahir misses you, sun and stars." I murmured as Char cried out happily, throwing her arms around me.

"Thank you thank you thank you for finding him!" She sobbed, nuzzling my neck.

In celebration, we all went on a lovely hunt together. I decided to splurge a little bit and got us some alcohol and cigarettes.

 **Awwww, my cuties. As always, please R &R, I really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya lovelies!**

 **Sorry, this is an author's note, not a chapter!**

 **I apologize that I haven't really been around on FF lately. I've not really got any excuses beyond, ya know... life? But I'm trying to be better, as always, and I've decided to give 'Violet is the Color of Happiness' a revamp. (Heh, get it? Re** _ **vamp**_ **? Eh? I'm hilarious.)**

 **I recently did a read through of VitCoH and am seriously** _ **wincing**_ **at all the errors I made. The overuse of 'said' alone makes my gut turn.**

 **So, yeah, expect that. I might just go through and re-post the chapters, or I might just cut off the old storyline? Like, post the edited chapters in the same story but starting from the beginning, if that makes any sense. Lemme know what y'all think, your preferences!**

 **As always, reviews keep me alive! (not really but I'm trying I promise *cries*)**

 **Love - ArtasticSarcastic01**


End file.
